1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to a ceiling fan housing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior arts of which applicant are aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,439,350, 5,441,387 and 5,503,524, all issued to Yu who is also the applicant of the present invention. The prior arts disclose a ceiling fan housing that includes a number of patterns or panels secured to the cylindrical member. However, the patterns may not be easily and solidly attached and secured to the cylindrical member which is made of glass material. In addition, the panels are exposed such that gaps are formed between the panels and the cylindrical member and such that the ceiling fan housing may not be easily cleaned.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fan housings.